central_servicesfandomcom-20200213-history
MainpageOld
[[Becoming an Unperson|Click here to Join the Unperson Army Today!]] Welcome, fellow Unperson! Your hub for news, information, and revelation. A place for the truth-seekers, mold-killers and Unpersons who fight the good fight against [[LUX|Luxury Universal Experience]]. Get involved today and check out our [[Operations]] page and our [http://central-services.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts blog]. Want to know more about us? Check out our [[The Central Services Team|team bios]]! To see what we've already accomplished, see our [[Debriefings]] page! Footage from the Front Lines!! Know Thine Enemy... [https://www.facebook.com/Luxury-Universal-Experience-349189402205351/ Facebook] - Run by the ominous and likely diabolical [[John Pointe]] [https://twitter.com/PropertyofLUX Twitter] - Disseminating twisted propaganda upon the unsuspecting masses [http://www.luxuryuniversalexperience.com/ LUX Website] - The hub of LUXos' online activity, go here only if well protected! [https://web.ovationtix.com/trs/pr/978218 Tickets] - Make sure you do not, under any circumstances, buy any of these tickets. It will lead to ruin. [https://www.instagram.com/luxuryuniversalexperience/ Instagram] - It seems to be some colored lights amid darkness. Maybe some sort of parrot hack, possibly, or maybe a metapsychic Screamer. Best not to look at it, just to be safe. Who is Central Services? Four-thousand years ago, the Invasion began. In less than a year, the invasion will be complete, brought on by our own inability to comprehend the danger presented to us by the insidious, ever present threat that lives among us. I speak, of course, of the [[The Nemesis Fungus|Nemesis Fungus]]. It lingers in the brains of our population, hiding in plain sight and driving us to further lengths of cultural parasitism, feeding on our positive emotions and subtly influencing our minds to be more malleable, more susceptible to control and manipulation by the forces that seek to bring about the destruction of our species. It is in the food, in the water, in the very air we breathe, and it is nearing a point of no return. But it is more than just a spreading disease; it is a philosophy, a way of life, and an end goal for [[The Cult of Ibis|a group with deep pockets and even deeper wells of influence within the international corporate community]]. They seek nothing less than the domination of the world and the destruction of our way of life and entire species, selling the rest of the species out for inhuman powers and a promise to be elevated to something beyond human when the time comes. They are traitors to their own kind, duplicitous at best and deadly at worst. And what can be done? They own the media, the corporations, the international financial institutions. They are in your homes, your schools, your places of worship; they are in the internet and the satellites and your cellular phones. They are a monolith of power and control, so what chance is there to resist? Alone, you can do nothing. Any one man would be ground beneath the heel of widespread conspiracy, turned to mulch in the gears of an ever-churning machine. What is needed is simple but powerful: Solidarity. There are those who work to fight against the forces of darkness that seek to overtake our world: Men and women who risk their lives and sanity to bring light to the dark places; those who seek to burn away the concealing fog of illusion and artistry with the force of their Truth. And if you would join the fray, linked arm in arm with your brothers and sisters against the rising tide of destruction, then you are in the right place. People cannot fight this, so we must stop being people. Our identity is a weakness, our humanity an exploit. We must become less than we are and more than we could be, disrobe ourselves of our shackling Personhood. We are [[Unpersons]]. We are the Light in the Darkness. We are the Signal in Noise. We are Central Services. Disbelieve. Disconnect. Disappear. Luxlogo.jpg|LUX|link=http://central-services.wikia.com/wiki/LUX|linktext=The company behind the UVX and key to the Nemesis' growth to the LUXOR Zerodarknetscape.jpg|Active Operations|link=http://central-services.wikia.com/wiki/Operations|linktext=See what we're working on and how you can join the fight! Csvlux3.PNG|Operational Debriefings|link=http://central-services.wikia.com/wiki/Debriefings|linktext=See what we've done to stop the Nemesis! Cult of ibis.png|The Cult of Ibis|link=http://central-services.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cult_of_Ibis|linktext=The hidden power behind the curtain and slaves to the Fungus Warning! Many of the techniques and practices I advocate for are commonly seen as extremely unhealthy, and for most people this is true. For someone taken by the fungus, many of these methodologies can create a shock to the system strong enough to incapacitate or kill. Only those who have gone through several stages of cleansing and undergone rigorous training can even hope to have their bodies be capable of handling the stress of a psychic war taking place within it, and it is for this reason that I must insist that only '''''officially recognized 3rd-dan Unpersons possessing the Seal of Nero use the anti-fungal techniques contained on this website.''''' Check out the [http://central-services.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Recent_posts blog] for news and updates on the state of our long war! News